The Royal Eight
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: The truth lies beyond the invisible... Those words haunted Max for weeks. What truth? They would all soon find out... STORY BEING ENTIRELY REWRITTEN...
1. Default Chapter

Roswell, idea for a fanfic  
  
I don't own any of the characters, they belongs to Jason Katims & co. I do own any characters you don't recognizes. Enjoy!  
  
Author's note : This is my first fic for Roswell so be sweet. Otherwise, I write Passions fics.  
  
I thought that presenting who's who and the storylines would be better before beginning. I changed a lot of things so bear with me please. So here we go.  
  
Characters and portrayers (to help you make an image of the characters)  
  
Elizabeth « Liz » Aitkins/Leandra : Shiri Appleby Maximilien « Max » Parker/Zan : Jason Behr  
  
Kyle Deluca : Nick Wechsler  
  
Isabel Parker/Vilandra : Katherine Heigl Micheal Evans/Rath : Brendon Fehr Maria Guerin/Maesha : Majandra Delfino Alex Valenti/Ryto : Colin Hanks Adam Fitzgerald/Aran : Adam Rodriguez Lonnie Fitzgerald/Ava : Elisa Duskhu Missy Whitman/Tesselye : Emilie DeRavin Jordan Whitman/Khivar : Ryan McPartlin Sheriff Jim Deluca : William Sadler Mrs. Pascale Aitkins/Kendara : Catherine Deneuve Mrs. Diane Parker/Quendara : Danielle Darrieux  
  
Storylines  
  
Liz : Elizabeth Aitkins has been raised by her grandmother since her parents died in a mysterious accident including the FBI. She is pretty and nice. She goes to Roswell High and is in her senior year. She is newly arrived. Kyle Deluca was her boyfriend the past year but Elizabeth broke up things with him before going on vacation. Max Parker has a big crush on her. Liz is friend with Lonnie, Max, Micheal, Adam, Alex, Maria and Isabel. She knows she have mysterious powers.  
  
Max : Almost the same as the show. Only, his father is dead and Mrs. Parker is protecting both him and Isabel and she knows about their powers.  
  
Kyle : Same as the show. He still loves Liz but she is avoiding him. Amx Parker is his enemy.  
  
Isabel : Almost the same as the show. Only, her father is dead and Mrs. Parker is protecting both her and Max and she knows about their powers.  
  
Micheal : Almost the same as the show. Only, he was adopted by a good family and he is now living in an appartment near the Parker's residence.  
  
Maria : Almost the same as the show. Only, she is staying with Liz and her grandmother now since her mother's death.  
  
Alex : Almost the same as the show. Only, he is staying with Liz, Maria and her grandmother now. His mother and father renied him.  
  
Adam and Lonnie : They are two newcomers and they are in Roswell since a year. They have powers and are waiting for some « Royal pure one ».  
  
Missy and Jordan : They are going to be in Roswell later. Missy is kinda Tess in the show and Jordan is Khivar.  
  
Sheriff Deluca : Same as the show.  
  
Mrs. Pascale Aitkins : She is Liz's grandmother and knows everything about the alien crash and more. Mrs. Diane Parker : Knows everything as well on the crash and good friend of Mrs. Aitkins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you will enjoy this story. Reviews!! I am craving.. 


	2. Ready for school

I don't own any of the characters, they belongs to Jason Katims & co. I do own any characters you don't recognizes. Enjoy!  
  
The Royal Eight chapter 1 : First day at Roswell High  
  
Eighteen years old Elizabeth Aitkins was getting ready for school. After looking for the first time in the mirror, she admired her tanned skin that she had got in California where her grandmother has been living since twenty years. They had decided to move to Roswell 7 years after her parents deaths. Her long dark silky hair was loose and she was wearing a beautiful cream shirt with a nice knee-lenght black skirt. Her shinning brown eyes looked again at her reflection on the mirror and noticed that her lipstick was a little bit too dark to go with her suit. After looking around her room to make sure that her grandmother was gone, she lifted her hand to her right cheek and moved it to her left one. Her hand glowed a little and her lips color changed from light brown to light pink. Liz smiled, took her bag and went downstairs.  
  
**** Max Parker was dreaming of a beautiful girl with dark long silky hair when he was hit by a pillow. He openned his eyes and saw his sister Isabel standing before him with a smile on her face.  
  
« Isabel, why did you hit me with this pillow? » he asked, knowing too well the answer. Isabel sat on the bed and looked at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
« I simply couldn't let you sleep and continue that beautiful fantasy dream of yours. » she stated. Max looked at her, stunned.  
  
« You dreamwalked me? Isabel, how many times will I have to tell you that I don't want you to do it? » he replied. Isabel smiled deviously.  
  
« Well, you just have to stop dreaming about a nice girl like this. There will never have such girls in Roswell except me, Maria and Lonnie. » Max threw her the pillow back and got up.  
  
« What time is it? » Max asked, thinking about the wonderful girl of his dream.  
  
« It is almost 7. School starts at 8 if I remember clearly. » said Isabel before leaving her brother in his room but Max hadn't heard her. He was trying to remember what the girl had said in his dream.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Max was walking in the school corridors and talking with Adam and Micheal when someone bumped into him, causing his books to fall to the floor.  
  
« Hey, can't you watch where you are walking? » said harshly Micheal. The young person who had bumped into Max didn't answered or looked but kneeled and gathered Max's books. In twenty seconds, Max's books were back in his arms and the most beautiful creature on Earth was in front of him. A young girl with dark long silk hair and beautiful brown eyes was staring at him. She was wearing a cute cream shirt with an elegant knee-lenght black skirt that let her gorgeous smooth legs appear. Elegant cream leather shoes completed the suit. Micheal and Adam were stunned by her beauty too.  
  
« I am deeply sorry. I was looking at my schedule. » she replied, looking straight into Max's eyes. The boys were charmed by her voice.  
  
« It's ok. » he mumbled, locking his gaze with her. There was an awkyard silence and the girl talked again.  
  
« Well, I think I might go before being late. » She still starred into Max's eyes during twenty seconds and went away, leaving Max standing in the middle of the corridor. He started to follow her but Micheal stopped him and that's when Isabel had hitten him with the pillow.  
  
~ End of flashback~  
  
« Max? Max? MAX?» asked Diane Parker from the door. Max was so caught up in his flashback that he hadn't noticed his mother.  
  
« What? » he asked, turning to her.  
  
« Woa, you looked like million miles away. What were you thinking of? » Isabel came up behind her mother and saw the dreaming look of her brother.  
  
« Surely, a certain long and silky dark-haired girl that we never met. » she said. Max glared at her and Diane started to laugh.  
  
« Well, I knew that you would eventually dream about love. Anyway, change yourself Max and go eat your breakfast before I drive you to school. » she said. Max shot her a question look. « What? »  
  
« Mom, why are you driving us to school? Isn't the jeep alright? »  
  
« It is gonna be tonight. Now go. » Max did as told and went to eat fifteen minutes later.  
  
*** When she entered the kitchen, Elizabeth humed the air and smelled pancakes.  
  
« Awwww. you prepared pancakes grandmother. That is so sweet of you. » she said before kissing the old lady on the cheek. Pascale smiled at her granddaughter and motionned her to eat.  
  
« First day in Roswell High School. What classes do you have today? » she asked, looking at Liz.  
  
« Well, if I look at my schedule, I have biology, chemistry, mathematics, french, sciences and spanish. » Pascale smiled.  
  
« This is a lot for a first day but I know that everything is going to be alright. You are such a delicate, beautiful and intelligent girl Elizabeth, I know you are going to go far in life. But now, it's time to go to school and I bought you something. » Pascale stated. Elizabeth's right eyebrow lifted.  
  
« What is it? » she curiously asked. She waited patiently as her grandmother went out of the kitchen and continued to eat. Pascale came back and handed her a gift bag. She oppened it and discovered a beautiful pair of cream leather shoes to go with her suit.  
  
« I thought it would go perfectly with your shirt and that it would please you. » Elizabeth flashed her grandmother a perfect smile and noticed that there was a little stain on Pascale's shirt.  
  
« Let me arrange your shirt grandma. » Elizabeth walked to her but Pascale stopped her.  
  
« Liz, don't use your powers for a simple stain or your lipstick color. » Elizabeth was taken aback.  
  
« How do you know about my lipstick color? » Pascale looked at her granddaughter and smiled.  
  
« I felt it Liz and second, this color, lighty peachy pink, doesn't exist on the market. Anyway, you have to go to school. I will see you tonight and say to Maria and Alex to come over. » (Pascale knows Maria's mother and Alex's parents since they were living in California before too.)  
  
« I will. Have a good day grandmother. » Elizabeth said before walking out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you will enjoy this story. Reviews!! I am craving.. 


	3. First day at Roswell High

I don't own any of the characters, they belongs to Jason Katims & co. I do own any characters you don't recognizes. Enjoy!  
  
The Royal Eight chapter 2 : First day at Roswell High  
  
Max and Isabel had just arrived to school and instantly, they were walking towards Maria Guerin, Lonnie Fitzgerald, Adam Fitzgerald, Micheal Evans and Alex Valenti.  
  
« Hi Isabel, Max! » said happily Maria. She was so happy today. Her and Alex's long-time friend Elizabeth Aitkins was beginning school in Roswell. Isabel noticed her unusual joy.  
  
« My my, Maria, what has gotten you so happy? » she asked. Max was also interested to know.  
  
« Well, one of me and Alex's long-time and childhood friend is beginning school in Roswell today. » she answered. Alex's eyes lifted up.  
  
« Are you talking about Elizabeth Aitkins? » he asked Maria.  
  
« Yes, the one and only Elizabeth Aitkins! » As soon as she had said it, Alex jumped in her arms and whirled her around.  
  
« OMG, I can't believe that Liz is starting school here! It has been, what huh.. 3 years since we last saw her! I wonder if she has changed a lot. » Max, Adam, Micheal, Isabel and Lonnie started to laugh at the joy their two friends were feeling. Suddently, a voice broke the laughs.  
  
« Well, that is a good new. » said Kyle Deluca, the son of the town's sheriff. « Me and Elizabeth, it's been a long time. » Micheal looked at him with disgust. Maria and Alex glared at him.  
  
« Yeah, well Elizabeth did a great job when she dumped you Deluca. You are a sick freak who pursued her during a year. You know, you should have stayed at your aunt's in California instead of following Elizabeth back to Roswell. » said Alex. Kyle sighed and left.  
  
« He is a real pain in the ass. » said Micheal. « He really pursued your friend Elizabeth during a year? » Maria nodded. « God, this guy is really a freak. » As Micheal was talking, the 10 minutes-bell rang and they all got up and separated since the girls and Alex had a gym class and the boys had biology.  
  
*** Liz heard the 10 minutes-bell as well and started to walk towards the entrance doors. Walking by 5 guys of the football team, she heard them whistle at her but ignored them. £ I guess that this school and the guys won't be so much different from Riverside High. Sounds boring. £ She entered and looked at her schedule.  
  
Biology Class 204-A Mrs. Rimbauer, Karen  
  
She looked up and noticed a teacher. She walked to him.  
  
« Excuse me sir. I am new in this school and I wondered if you could tell me where is my biology class. » The teacher smiled warmly.  
  
« I am Mr. Walsh, Robert Walsh. I teach English Litterature and I will be glad to help you. What is your name and the class number? »  
  
« My name is Elizabeth Aitkins. It's 204-A. » said Liz after looking at her schedule and realising that she was talking with her English Litterature teacher.  
  
« Well, Elizabeth, from here you go to your right and then turn to the left and it is the third door at your left. »  
  
« Thank you. » Liz followed Mr. Walsh indications but as she was about to turn the corner of the corridor where her class was, she bumped into someone. The person's books fell to the floor and Liz felt bad. She heard a harsh « Can't you watch where you are walking? » but didn't looked or answered. She just kneeled and gathered the books and then put them back into the boy's arms then she looked at the boy in front of her. He was staring at her, still in shock. The two guys that were accompanying him were also staring at her. After a moment of staring at the gorgeous boy in front of her, Liz decided to excuse herself.  
  
« I am deeply sorry. I was looking at my schedule. » she said, looking straight into the boy's eyes. £ OMG, maybe Roswell High won't be that boring after all. What a gorgeous boy! I hope he knows Maria or Alex. £ She looked at his beautiful eyes, lips and dark hair.  
  
« It's ok. » he mumbled, locking his gaze with hers. A silence fell upon them two minutes and Liz decided to speak again.  
  
« Well, I think I might go before being late. » she said before staring into the mystery man's eyes again during twenty minutes and entering the class.  
  
*** Max Parker was stunned. The girl of his dream had stood in front of him only seconds ago. He started to follow her into the class but was stopped by Micheal.  
  
« Max are you alright? You seemed quite shocked. » he said. Max looked at him and didn't say a thing. He only entered the class and took one of the seat near the windows. Adam looked at Micheal and they followed him. In the class, it fell quiet when the teacher, looking quite severe, entered the classroom.  
  
« Hello dear students. Welcome to your senior year in Roswell High. I am Mrs. Karen Rimbauer. The majority of you had me in Biology's introduction in grade 10 but this year will be more tough then the last one and I will be more severe. We don't have a minute to waste so I will begin with teaming you.» She went to her desk and took a sheet with names on it.  
  
« Nikki Affleck/Todd Wilkins, Jamie-Lee Aitken/Ken Matthews, Elizabeth Aitkins/Maximilien Parker Laurie-Ann Arsenault/Kyle Deluca Dave Borrow/Mylène Janvier Catherina Campbell/Mathieu Green Russ Carver/Enid Rollins Nickolas Christensen/Jainnye Greeenwood Blythe Danner/Tom McKay, Ryan Dennis/April Ferry, Ann Durning/Tristan Lutson, Micheal Evans/Adam Fitzgerald Jonathan Goyette/Cassie Paltrow Drew Littrell/Jenny Namer, Zachary Stanton/Janyk Knowells. »  
  
Everyone found their partners and Liz was happy to find herself teamed with the boy she had found gorgeous. Max was happy to be teamed with Elizabeth too. He was finding her more and more attractive and something was telling him that they would be close. When he put his school material on the table they were sharing, Liz blushed a little bit. She was still shy after her little « encounter » with him. They began to take notes on what the teacher was saying and at the middle of the class, Mrs. Rimbauer gave them a 5 minutes break. Liz was still writing in her notebook and Max was talking with Adam and Micheal when Kyle came to their table. The boys took attention to what was going on.  
  
« Liz! It is so good to see you! » Liz looked at him and smile.  
  
« Hi Kyle. »  
  
« How are you doing? You are still looking great. » « Thanks. » she replied, beginning to write back in her notebook but Kyle took her wrist.  
  
« You could at least give me a hug no? » Max noticed Liz's uneasiness towards Kyle.  
  
« Kyle, don't you see that I am busy right now? » Liz exclaimed, annoyed. Micheal and Adam looked at Max. He was looking at Kyle like he was about to hit Elizabeth. Kyle took her notebook from her.  
  
« No, I don't see it anymore. Come on, give me a hug. » As Liz was about to tell him to give her notebook back, Max spoke.  
  
« Deluca, why don't you return to your partner? I am sure Laurie-Ann would love it. And besides, I need Elizabeth to give me some notes that I missed. »Kyle looked at Max, gave Liz her notebook back and walked to his table. At that moment, Mrs. Rimbauer spoke again.  
  
« Now, let's see the cell's composants. »  
  
*** The rest of the day passed like a storm. Maria, Alex and Liz had reunited and Liz was introduced to Isabel and Lonnie. Max has talked with Liz a little but, just asking her about school notes since they were in same classes. In fact, they had the same schedule and were teamed togehter in each class. At lunch, Maria and Alex had talked with her and gave informations to the others. When the last bell rang, Max got up and gathered his things. However, a book slipped from his bag and when Liz noticed it, he was gone so she picked it and put it on her bag. Then, she saw Maria and Alex that were waiting for her in the corridor. When she finished telling them her two last classes, they were standing in front of the Aitkins residence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you will enjoy this story. Reviews!! I am craving.. 


	4. Amazed

I don't own any of the characters, they belongs to Jason Katims & co. I do own any characters you don't recognizes. Enjoy!  
  
The Royal Eight chapter 3 : Amazed  
  
Maria and Alex were looking at the Aitkins residence in awe.  
  
« Your grandmother really bought this new house? » asked Maria. Liz nodded and started to walk towards the door followed by Alex. After a moment, she turned around and saw Maria, still standing in admiration.  
  
« Maria, it's for today or tommorow? » she asked her friend. Leaving her world of dreams, Maria runned to them and they entered the house. Mrs. Aitkins welcomed them with open arms.  
  
« My littles Maria and Alex! It is so good to see you again! » she said, hugging them both. « I prepared fajitas so go and eat. I will wait for you in the living room. » Pascale left them and they went to eat.  
  
*** Isabel and Max had just finished eating with Micheal that has been invited.  
  
« Woa Mrs. Parker, the dinner was delicious! » Diane smiled.  
  
« I am glad that you like it Micheal. So, tell me how was your first day in school. »  
  
« It was great! I loved my biology class and spanish one too. I had a lot of fun. » said Isabel.  
  
« Well, everything went greatly for me. » said Max, with a smile on his face.  
  
« Our day started weirdly. Me, Max and Adam were walking towards our biology class when this girl litteraly bumped into Max and made his books fall to the floor. But, she was not a normal girl. She kneeled and gathered his book then gave him back to him. Believe me Mrs. Parker, a normal girl wouldn't have lift the little finger to help but she did. And what a girl! » Mrs. Parker looked at him amused.  
  
» Don't tell me it was a long silky dark-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes? » she asked. Micheal looked at her stunned. Max and Isabel looked at their mother, not knowing what to say.  
  
« How do you know? » asked Micheal.  
  
« Well, Max saw it in his dream and I had a flash when I touched Max this morning. Oh, Isabel, tommorow I invited Mrs. Pascale Aitkins and her granddaughter to come over for dinner. »  
  
« Is her granddaughter's name Elizabeth? » asked Max.  
  
« Yes, but we are used to call her Liz. Do you know her? » Max nodded.  
  
« Mom, Liz is the long silky dark-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes from my dream. » Mrs. Parker was taken aback. £ How could it be possible? Liz isn't an alien..or is she? Could she be the one? I need to see in the sacred book for the prophecy. £  
  
« Mom, are you alright? You look pale. » Diane looked at her daughter and smiled.  
  
« I am alright Isabel. I just need to lie down a little. Can you wash the dishes with Micheal and Max? » Isabel nodded and Diane went to her room.  
  
*** Liz was laying on her bed, doing her biology homework. Maria and Alex had left her after the dinner because they had to work on their spanish assignment, thing that Elizabeth had already done. She dive her hand in her bag to find her biology notebook and picked Max's notebook instead. £ Oh, that's right, he left his notebook in the class. I think I should give it back to him tonight. After all, he has to do the homework too. £ She oppened it and read the little chapter at the top of the first page.  
  
This notebook belongs to Max Parker 25 145 North Woods Streets Roswell, New Mexico Teamed up with : Elizabeth Aitkins, the most beautiful and exquisite girl I have ever seen.  
  
The last statement made Liz blush. £ So he thinks I am beautiful and exquisite. What a charming guy. £ She got up from her bed and put the notebook back in her bag and called Maria.  
  
« Hello, Maria please. »  
  
« It's me. Who's calling? »  
  
« It's Liz. I was wondering if you could help. I need to go on North Woods Street. Do you know where it is? » Maria laughted a little bit.  
  
« Yeah. When you stand on your porch, facing the street, it is the first one to your left. It is the same than Alex. Where do you need to go? »  
  
« 25 145 North Woods Street. Max left his biology notebook in the classroom this afternoon and when I finished my spanish homework, he was gone so I picked it up. I just want to give it back to him. »  
  
« Yeah, you sure you don't want something else? » Liz blushed. Maria was knowing her too well. She was even knowing the fact that Liz was having powers.  
  
« Maria Guerin! Don't you dare think that something is between us.not that I wouldn't like it but. »  
  
« Ahhhh you see Liz! It's been just a day and you already love him. »  
  
« Maria, it is more than that. When our eyes locked this morning, I felt like I know him since forever. It is strange and I haven't talked with him much. » Looking at the clock, she sighed. » Anyway, I have to go Maria, it's half past nine and I am not even dressed to go out. » Liz hung up and flipped through her wardrobe. After ten minutes, she picked a nice baby blue shirt with a pair of elegant navy blue jeans. She went downstairs and walked by her grandmother.  
  
« Where are you going at half past nine in the evening? » Pascale asked.  
  
« I need to go on North Woods Street. My biology partner left his notebook and we have an assignment to do tonight so I don't think he will be able to do it without his notes. »  
  
« It's alright as long as you are back here at ten. » Liz came over Pascale and kissed her cheek.  
  
« I will be back at ten, I promise. » She took her bag and walked out. She walked to Max's house and stopped at the porch, just before ringing. She was nervous and wasn't knowing why. £ Come on Liz, it is just a book and a little hello. Why am I so nervous? £ But as she was extending her hand to press on the bell button, the dooor openned and Isabel appeared.  
  
« Mom, I am just going to the store and. » She stopped right in her tracks when she saw Liz. « Oh.hi Elizabeth! »  
  
« Hi. » was all Liz could manage to say. The two girls stood there, not talking during 5 minutes and then Isabel decided to speak.  
  
« Hum.what are you doing here? » Liz blushed a little.  
  
« Well, is Max here? » Isabel looked at her with a devious smile.  
  
« Ah, I see. You are interested in Max.» she began but Liz cut her off.  
  
« I am here to give him his biology notebook back Isabel. And please, call me Liz. » Isabel smiled, knowing that she had touched right.  
  
« Well, Max is in his bedroom. I can show you the way. » As soon as the words had left her mouth, Isabel saw Liz's cheek becoming more red.  
  
« Well, I would be grateful if you could give him yourself. I don't want to disturb him. »  
  
« Liz, I don't think you'll be disturbing him since he was listenning to music the last time I went into is room. Come on, follow me. » Liz reluctanly accepted. She was feeling more and more nervous. She had fallen asleep after Maria and Alex had left and an image of Max has impose itself to her.  
  
« Isabel, you were telling you mother that you were going to the store. Why? »  
  
« Well, we need milk for tomorrow morning. » Isa answered. « Here we are, Max's bedroom. » she said knocking. « So, I wil let you two alone. Bye. » Ten seconds later, Max openned the door and was stunned to see Liz standing in front of him.  
  
« Elizabeth? What are you doing here? » Liz's cheek were burning.  
  
« Hum. earlier in the spanish class, a notebook fell from your bag. I picked it up and it turned out to be your biology notebook. So I looked at the name inside and deciddd to bring it back to you.» she began. Max was staring at her and smiled.  
  
« Yes, I noticed that one of my book was missing. Hum. do you want to come in? » Liz smiled a bit and felt like she was very red.  
  
« No.well yes. huh.» She laughed a bit. « I mean, it's your bedroom so it is your choice. I don't want to take or tern your intimity. »  
  
« It is alright. You can come in and sat on my bed. Do you happen to have your biology things with you? » Liz nodded. « Ok, if you ant to, we could work on it a little bit. »  
  
« I don't see a problem to it but can we go into the living room? I am not very at ease in your room. » Max smiled.  
  
« Ok. I will go and seek something to drink. What do you want? We have apple juice, cola, soda and water. »  
  
« Huh, I would take a glass of apple juice thanks. » Liz said, following him into the kitchen. « By the way, can I call home? »  
  
« Of course, the phone is just there. » said Max, looking for the juice. Liz went to the phone and calmed herself. She picked the receptor and composed the number.  
  
« Hello? »  
  
« Grandma, it's Liz. I won't be back at ten. My biology partner proposed to work on our assignment so can I stay a little later? »  
  
« Alright. As long as you don't come back alone. Take care. Bye Liz. »  
  
« Bye. » When she hung up, she noticed that Max was still staring at her. « Well, we can begin to work now. The only condition is that when we are finished, you accompany me back at home. Is that alright with you? » Max nodded and walked into the living room, followed by Liz. At midnight, he brought her back to her home and they talked a little bit about her and her life before Roswell. Before leaving, Max pulled her into a hug and they both had a flash. In it, they were kissing and a strange sign , a triangles with two spirals at each side appeared. Breaking the hug, Liz breathed heavily.  
  
« What was that? It felt so familiar. » she said. Max was looking at her, amazed to know that she had shared the vision.  
  
« I don't know. Well, I will see you tomorrow. » he whispered before looking at her, recalling by the experience they have had. He was amazed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you will enjoy this story. Reviews!! I am craving.. 


	5. The December accidents

I don't own any of the characters, they belongs to Jason Katims & co. I do own any characters you don't recognizes. Enjoy!  
  
The Royal Eight chapter 4 : The December accidents  
  
Three months after, Liz and Max had kept the vision they have had a secret and were growing closer. To their susprise, more visions came to them but they decided to keep it still secret. Their mutual attraction was no longer a secret to the other students of the high school. Only Kyle Deluca seemed so not pleased by it. Liz was spending a lot of time with Isabel, Maria and Lonnie. Of course, Adam, Micheal, Max and Alex were also often with them.  
  
*** That morning of December 20th 2003, the whole gang had went shopping at a mail. The gang had split in two. Lonnie, Micheal, Isabel and Max were together while Liz was with Adam, Maria and Alex. They had agreed to meet again at lunch. As Maria and Alex were looking at the gifts they had bought, Liz was distraugh. She was thinking about her parents and the last Christmas they had shared.  
  
« Liz, are you alrigh? » asked Adam. Liz looked at him and smiled lightly.  
  
« Yes. I was just thinking about my parents and the last Christmas we had. » As she was speaking, a little girl went right into her. Liz looked down and kneeled. « Hey there, are you alright? You are not hurt? » The little girl stared at her and did no with her head. « Here, let me help you get up. » Elizabeth extended her hand and as soon as the little girl touched her, Liz had a vision.  
  
~ The vision ~  
  
The little girl was beginning to cross the street when a car turned the corner and rolled right into her. The child was hit so hard that she flew three meters away. The image switched to the little girl's face, her eyes openned and blood coming out of her head. Two paramedics were placing her into a green plastic bag, signifying her death.  
  
~ End of the vision ~  
  
As the vision ended, Liz looked the little girl going away. Her breath was heavy and she was shaking. Maria, and Alex had noticed her trance state and were scared. Adam was stunned but not surprised. Something in him was telling him that Liz wasn't a normal person. Liz started to walk towards the little girl and saw that she was going right to the street.  
  
« Liz? Liz! Wait, where are you going? What happened? » asked Maria but Liz continued her way. On the other side of the street, Max, Isabel, Micheal and Lonnie were walking and noticed Liz and the others. Elizabeth was walking quickly, followed by Maria, Alex and Adam. As the little girl was starting to cross the street, Liz saw a car pass at her side and flashing to turn right, exactly where the little girl was. Samantha, the child saw the car at the last minutes and screamed, not moving. Liz, who was only a few feet away from Samantha, screamed as well.  
  
« No! » She extended her hand in front of her and used her powers. She unleashed an invisible blow that pushed the little girl at the other side of the street. The car passed where the girl was standing only seconds before and stoped a little far away. Liz runned Samantha and took her in her arms to calm her. Adam was looking at Liz, his mouth hanging open. £ I knew it! Liz is another alien. That's the only explanation why the little girl is still alive. She had a vision and used her powers to save her. Oh, god, I think she is the missing Royal one. £ Lonnie and Adam were also aliens as Micheal, Max and Isabel were. Maria and Alex were not knowing it and it was only because they hadn't showed it to them. Maria and Alex runned to Liz's side as did Max while Adam was walking towards his sister, Micheal and Isabel. Liz was now stroking Samantha's hair and crying.  
  
« Are you alright? You don't have anything do you? »  
  
« No, I am alright. Thank you so much miss. » answered Samantha, cuddling up again Liz. Max was passing his fingers into Liz's loose hair. A woman appeared from the crowd that were watching the scene with an interesting eye and approached them.  
  
« Thank you miss. I don't know how you did this but you saved my daughter. » she said, taking Samantha from Liz's arms. Liz looked at her and saw joy in the eldest woman's eyes. Sheriff Deluca arrived and took Liz's version of what had happened and some version of the crowd.  
  
« Can I go now Sheriff? » she asked. Jim nodded and she went back to Max and the gang.  
  
« I think that it is time for us to go back home. » said Max. Everyone returned to Liz's house and only Lonnie and Adam continued to their appartment.  
  
*** Adam was quiet all the way to the appartment. Lonnie was finding this strange.  
  
« Adam, what is going on? Ordinary, you say everything that goes on and about in your mind. » Adam looked at his sister.  
  
« I am thinking about what happened at the mall. » Lonnie smiled.  
  
« It was all Liz to save this poor little girl. Without her, she would be dead right now. Don't you think so? » Adam nodded. « So what's wrong? »  
  
« I will tell you what is wrong. Liz was 5 feet away and she never touched the girl. » Lonnie's eyes openned roundly.  
  
« What? How come the child was pushed to the other side if Liz didn't touched her? » she asked. Adam lifted his shoulders and unlocked the door of their appartment. « Adam, there must be an explanation. »  
  
« I know Lon, let me check something. » as soon as he openned the door, he runned to their little library and extended his hand. It glowed and a silver print appeared. He entered his hand in the wall and picked a book. The title was shining. Lonnie approached and looked at the symbols.  
  
( Prophecy of Antar )  
  
« Why are you looking into Prophecy of Antar? » she asked. « You don't think that Liz is an alien don't you? » Adam shot a look at Lonnie and she froze. £ Liz, an alien? But that's impossible. £  
  
« Can you prepare dinner while I am reading? » Lonnie nodded and went into the kitchen. Adam openned the book and started to read the symbols.  
  
(Prophecy of the missing Royal one.)  
  
[ It is said that the missing Royal one was born at the same place than the others. Only, she was to disappear at the age of 7 and to reappear at the age of 18. The characteristics of the missing Royal one are easy to recognize. She is a girl. She is long silky dark-haired with beautiful brown eyes. Her skin is tanned and she should be approximately as tall as Zan. When the two Royal protectors and members of the Royal Eight will discover her, she will have a specific power : the sight. ]  
  
Adam closed the book, convinced that Liz was really the missing Royal one. He went the the larger window and looked outdoor. After a minute, he closed his eyes and had a flashback.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
As soon as Liz had touched the child, she had closed her eyes and lifted her head up. After thirty seconds, she had openned her eyes and looked directly into the girl's eyes. Her breath was heavy and she was shaking.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
« She had a vision.It was her power, the sight. It permits her to see things that are going to happen or things that happened. » he said out loud. Lonnie chose her moment to enter the living room back and heard everything.  
  
« What are you talking about Adam? » He looked into Lonnie's eyes.  
  
« I am convinced that Liz Aitkins is the missing Royal one. »  
  
***  
  
Liz was helping Max and Isabel to wrap their gifts when she got up.  
  
« Is anyone thirsty? » Isabel, Max, Maria, Micheal and Alex nodded. « What do you want? »  
  
« Apple juice. » said Maria and Isabel.  
  
« Cherry cola for me » said Micheal.  
  
« Orange juice. » said Alex.  
  
« And you Max? » asked Liz. Max's eyes observed her. She was beautiful. Her hair was loose like he loved and she was wearing a white shirt with the elegant mid-lenght black skirt she had on the first day he had met her. « MAX? »  
  
« Huh?» he said, coming out of his bubble.  
  
« I said and you Max? » She smiled and he got up.  
  
« I am going to help you and decide in the kitchen. » Isabel and Maria exchanged a look. They were knowing that Max and Liz were close to be a couple. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Liz was pouring the juice into the glasses as well as Max. When he went to give the one he had prepared, the glass that Liz had in her hand slipped and broke against the floor. She gathered the broken parts and put her hand up. It began to glow and the glass began to reform itself like anything had happened. At that moment, Max re-entered the kitchen and froze.  
  
« Liz? » he said, stunned. At his voice, Liz jumped and stood in front of him, stunned as well. She was discovered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you will enjoy this story. Reviews!! I am craving.. 


End file.
